At present, a 5-ton medium-sized truck has a structure in which the connection of a front cabin 100 to a chassis frame is supported at two front portions and two rear portions as schematically illustrated in FIG. 1. Two front portions are provided around a hinge shaft 101 so that the front cabin 100 is tilted and connected to a rubber absorbing structure by an upper cabin hinge bracket and two rear portions are supported on rubber and configured to be opened at the time of tilting the cabin while being connected with a latch by installing a striker at a center portion.
In a cabin mount structure for a medium-sized truck in the related art, as illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3, two curved manufactured main sill fronts 105 are connected with a cross pipe 106 to be reinforced, and a flange 107 is formed at a front end of the main sill front, a dash member 108 is welded to the flange, and an upper bracket 109 is fixed onto the bottom of the main sill front. Reference numeral 110 represents a hinge support and reference numeral 112 is a hinge reinforcement member.
In the cabin mount structure in the related art, as illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5, the positions of a center portion on the bottom of the main sill front 105 for supporting a cabin mount and an upper bracket 109 mounted on a cabin hinge shaft 110 are eccentric to each other by 45 mm and a distance between the hinge shaft 110 and the main sill front 105 is as large as 150 mm, and as a result, a torsion load during driving is large.
The bottom of the main sill front 105 on which the cabin mount is installed and the dash member 108 are disconneccted and vulnerable to the torsion load, and an increase in reinforcement is therefore required due to stress concentration and, to this end, the size of a reinforcement member must be increased and the cross pipe 106 is additionally needed, and as a result, a weight and manufacturing cost are increased and the cross pipe is positioned in front of an engine, and as a result, there is a problem that there are increased limitations in the manner of deploying the engine.
In one example of the related art of the cabin mount structure of the medium sized truck, a cap over truck structure is configured in such a manner that a cap mount bracket includes a hinge portion and a front portion and the hinge portion rotatably connects a front end of a chassis frame to support a cap downward.
In another example, existing art discloses a cap front mount bracket structure in which a bracket portion of a front mount bracket structure and a bracket support portion fixed thereto are fixed to the chassis frame.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may include information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art